1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to adjustable straps.
2. Prior Art
A backpack, luggage, carrying case, or other shoulder-carried item is usually provided with an adjustable carrying strap. The strap is comprised of an elongated band with a fixed end fixedly attached to an anchoring ring on one end of the item, and an adjustable end threaded through another anchoring ring on the other end of the item. The adjustable end of the band is fixedly attached to a buckle which is slidable along the section of the band between the anchoring rings. I.e., the adjustable end of the band is movable relative to the fixed end for adjusting the length of the band between the anchoring rings. Such a strap cannot be detached from the item for strapping around other things. Even if it is detached, it can only be strapped around one thing. It cannot be hooked or somehow connected to a supporting structure. Also, the stitching that holds the adjustable end to the buckle may fail under stress.